Super Spy Luigi series
The''' Super Spy Luigi series was a spin off series made by LuigiMario112 aka Ricky that premiered on YouTube in 2007. It featured Luigi being a super spy, and starring Pikachu and Goku as his friends. The series had a short run and has been declared a lost series as there are no surviving episodes on the internet. However, on June 5, 2016, A user by the name of Tad-X (Tyler Marin) had Super Spy Luigi and sent it to MarioMario8989 and thus is getting reuploaded. The first episode to be reuploaded was "Find Ricky's Glasses". Episodes Episode 1: '''Find Ricky's Glasses. Luigi goes on his first Super Spy mission by retrieving Ricky's glasses. Episode 2: Operation: Find Pikachu featured the debut of Pikachu and Goku who would later assist Luigi in his Super Spy missions. Episode 3 which was titled as Super Spy Mario: Evil at Sonic Speed, '''Mario finds out Luigi is a super spy and is jealous of him and his friends. Sonic comes in to help Mario become a super spy, unbeknownst to Mario that Sonic has plans to turn Mario evil. Kermit makes a small appearance in this episode and is thrown into the closet after Luigi tells him to get out, leading up to the events of the Cute Mario Bros. Movie. This is also technically both a Super Spy Luigi and Cute Mario Bros. episode. Episode 4: '''Lost Money, Luigi, Goku, and Pikachu host an America's got talent style show to see who is the best singer, Shadow ends up stealing the money and Luigi, Goku, and Pikachu chase him, at the end, Bowser Jr. hugs Luigi, Pikachu asks "awww can I get a hug too?" He gets thrown across the living room while someone says "BOOM HEADSHOT", Episode 5: Mystery of the Kraken '''(Cancelled) Was scheduled to be a Super Spy Luigi special, but was never completed. Luigi and his team help a bear find his lost brother after mysteriously disappearing inside of a bathroom. Meanwhile a mysterious foe, presumably the Kraken, holds a meeting with some villains from the Dragon Ball Z series, a freaky fish, a lamb and a revived Sonic. Cancellation & Revival LuigiMario112 was having issues in dealing with both Super Spy Luigi and working with MarioMario8989 on the Cute Mario Bros. Series at once. Eventually, Super Spy Luigi was cancelled after MarioMario8989 and LuigiMario112 deleted all of the Super Spy Luigi videos in 2009, thus leaving the series to be lost. Although Ricky and Tyler have no intentions of reviving the Super Spy Luigi series, a youtuber by the name of MeltingMan234 has plans for the series. He plans on recreating the episodes that were already made as well as finish the cancelled, "Mystery of the Kraken" episode. Two teaser trailers were shown under the name, '''Project: Kraken, '''it is unknown when this revival will happen. On December 19, 2013, Ricky and Tyler said they were going to upload their old videos, a fan asked about bringing back the Super Spy Luigi classic episodes, next day, they replied, The original Super Spy Luigi is long lost, we can't get them back and we've tried. ':( '' On April 27, 2014, the original version of Episode 3 which was retitled as, Cute Mario Bros: Super Spy Mario, was re-uploaded to MarioMario8989's account. The same day also featured a redubbing of the episode as part of their Cute Mario Bros. Classics series. Trivia *Some episodes from Cute Mario Bros. make references to the series after the videos were removed **In the episode, "Evil Prevails?" Bowser says, "I have gathered the most dastardly villains on the face of the earth." This is a direct quote from the cancelled, Mystery of the Kraken, episode. **Mario makes a reference to the Super Spy Luigi series in the episode, "The Death of Mario?" where Mario looks at Luigi in his spy outfit and says, "You haven't done that in like... 4 years." *Sonic1Mario states that the Sonic character in Super Spy Mario and part of the Cute Mario Bros. Movie is actually Scourge the Hedgehog, an evil doppelganger from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comics. While the Sonic in the Sonic and Luigi show, a spin off of the Cute Mario Bros. is the real Sonic. *A character named, Luigi Jr. is featured in the Super Spy Mario episode, which is a smaller figure of Luigi. The only time this character is seen again is at Kermit's funeral near the end of The Blue Terror.